The Rin Serpens Chronicles
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: Rin Serpens is a student transfered from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. She is nice and quiet.. so why was she sorted into Slytherin? Join Rin on her adventures at Hogwarts, and accompany her as she discovers her true heritage!
1. The Arrival

  


The Arrival  


**T**he Hogwarts Express was buzzing with exitement and rumors.   
Did you hear? Said a Gryffindor fifth year named Ron Weasley.  
Replied Harry, his best friend.  
We're getting a new student...a fifth year replied Ron in an excited voice. Harry raised his eyebrow.  
What is so interesting about THAT? Harry asked. Hermione, Ron and Harry's friend, suddenly strolled up.   
So...did either of you hear? Hermione asked in a voice even more excited than Ron's.   
WHAT is this all about? Harry asked in an exasperated voice.   
Oh, you don't know? We're getting...   
A new student..I know, I know...but what is so exciting about that? And..why does everyone care? We get LOADS of new people every year... but why is this person a fifth year? Hermione cut Harry off. Hermione suddenly looked very impatient.  
Harry...see this is no ORDINARY new student...this student just moved to England...he [or perhaps it's a she!]is from DURMSTRANG. Hermione finished, looking annoyed, but excited. Harry nodded.  
Oh..so THAT'S why this new student is a fifth year...   
Yeah, Harry! I hope it's a girl... Ron said dreamily. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.  
REALLY Ron...you'd think that you'd be more excited about learning from this person... Hermione said in a You're-So-Immature tone of voice. Ron looked shocked.  
Why, of COURSE I want to learn from her! He said sarcastically. Is that ALL you talk about? LEARNING...This will actually be pretty cool. The only people I've met from Durmstrang were at the Triwizard Tournament...and those were the seventh years. Ron's eyes suddenly lit up HEY...maybe it'll be VIKTOR KRUM he said, and nudged Hermione. She blushed.  
Ron...he isn't AT school anymore! He graduated last year, remember? And besides even if it was Viktor.. Ron sniggered at this little comment. Harry decided to break up the on-coming argument.  
Well..it's the first day back at Hogwarts and something is already happening. I'm not very excited about somebody new coming here from Durmstrang.. remember what we heard about it? Harry looked worriedly at Ron and Hermione.  
Yeah..I remember how Malfoy said he wanted to go to Durmstrang...and the headmaster sounds like a creep. Ron said.   
Well, I guess we'll see. She [perhaps a she!] is coming today, supposedly. Perhaps at the feast.   
Why isn't the student on the Hogwarts Express?  
Oh, Harry...don't you think she'd get BOMBARDED if he/she were to arrive on the Hogwarts Express? Said Hermione.  
Well, how IS this person.. going to arrive? Ron questioned. Hermione shrugged.   
Oh, Harry! what house do you think they'll be in? Hermione said in an excited voice.  
Slytherin, obviously...this person from Durmstrang will of course be in the best house. Came a low drawling voice from behind them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned at once to see a pale boy with white-blonde hair standing in the doorway. Two large boys were standing on either side of him.   
Nobody asked you, Malfoy Harry said in an angry tone, and glared. Draco Malfoy glared back at him. We don't want your opinion. Get lost. Harry threatened.Draco sneered at him.   
I think it's highly unlikely for him to be sorted into Gryffindor..the mudblood loving house. Harry looked about ready to kill. He jumped out of his seat.  
What did you say? And what makes you so certain it's a Harry glared. It's probaly a muggle born or half-blood anyways. Harry said, and Draco looked at him in disgust.  
Durmstrang is a highly renowned school, they don't put up with that RUBBISH Draco gave a nasty look at Hermione, who was a Muggle-born herself. Draco's two stupid cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered idioticaly. Hermione glared at Draco.  
Watch what you say She said threateningly. Draco sneered once more, turned his back, and left their compartment, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
I REALLY hate that boy Harry said.  
  
An hour later the Hogwarts Express arrived at it's destination. Everyone stepped off of the bus. Ahead of them, Rubeus Hagrid, a kind and gentle half-giant, called for the First years to follow him. Firs' years, firs' years, come along now, follow me to the lake. All together? Ok, step onto this boat..oh, don't tip the boat like that.no..oh! Suddenly a very loud splash was heard, signifying that a first year had fallen into the lake.   
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked with the rest of the grades, second year and up, to the front entrance of Hogwarts Castle. Everyone filed into the large castle, and made their way towards the Great Hall. Soon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves seated at the Gryffindor table. All of the Hogwarts teachers were seated at a large table in front of the houses. Professor Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster, stood up. Now, everyone. I know that you are all hungry, and surprised that I am making an announcement before the sorting begins, but... Suddenly all of the first year started coming into the hall. Dumbledore waited until every one of them was in, and Hagrid was seated at the staff table, before he continued. Normally we sort before any announcements are made, and I know that, but this announcement will be done now. As you may or may not have heard, Hogwarts will be recieving a very special new student this year. This student, a female we are told, [all of the boys, especially Ron, whooped.] will be arriving very shortly. [Well, I sure hope she comes soon, I'm starving Fred Weasley commented] This girl is a fifth year student, and from Durmstrang, a fellow school of witchcraft/wizardry. [There was an excited buzz of voices when Dumbledore said this] Now, if you please, form a line by houses, so that we may go outside to greet the newcomer. Dumbledore said. The first years, looking out of place, gave a confused look. First years, just line up anywhere Dumbledore smiled at them.   
Soon, everyone was outside. There was a lot of questions from everyone. Where do you think she'll arrive? How will she arrive? Were the questions. Suddenly, from the direction of the lake, there was a bright flash, and a rumble like thunder. Everyone turned silent. Of course said Ron. She's going to arrive like Durmstrang did before..on a boat in the lake. Wind rushed from the lake, and turned around creating a tornado. The tornado stopped, and a man was in the lake. Behind him was a hooded figure in a black robe. The man, everyone recognized as Professor Laktor, the new Durmstrang headmaster. Laktor was followed closely behind by the hooded figure. The Professor shook Dumbledore's hand. Ah, Dumbledore. Hello. Long time, no see. Laktor said in his usual cold voice. he pointed to the girl is Rin Serpens, a truly bright and unique student with much ambition. She has learned much at Durmstrang...but now will finish her schooling years at Hogwarts. Rin lifted her hands, and threw back her hood. She looked up at everyone. Rin, although not necesarrily drop dead gorgeous, was quite pretty. She had brown hair, in a layered fashion and curly at some of the ends, and fairly frizzy in parts. Her eyes were a blue-grey color, and wouldn't have been immensly cold if there hadn't been a strange sereneness to them. There was a small silver sword on a string hanging around her neck. She said.   
Everyone was surprised to hear that her voice sounded british, instead of Bulgarian. Rin looked nervous, and the looks on the faces in the crowd didn't help. Everyone looked awed. Hermione looked disgruntled as she took a glance at Harry and Ron. Jeez...you'd think they'd never seen a girl in their lives....I mean, seriously.. Ron, however, looked at her Hermione, it's not only the way she looks.....I mean, it's just..there is an AURA around her! Harry's stomach gave a large growl, as he nodded, and Laktor said goodbye to Dumbledore. Rin, come visit Durmstrang sometime. You're always welcome he said to Rin, and walked into the lake. In a flash, Laktor was gone. said Dumbledore Let's go get these first years sorted! And..feast! 


	2. The Sword of Mystery

CHAPTER 2  
THE SWORD OF MYSTERY  
  


Every student of Hogwarts piled into the Great Hall, waiting for all of the first years to be sorted. Once all of the second years and up had been seated, and the first years [also, Rin] stood waiting. Professor Mcgonagall, one of the teachers, came into the hall holding a tattered and worn looking hat, covered with patches. Professor Mcgonagall set it on a stool so all of the tables could see. Everyone watched and waited, then the hat started to sing. Rin was too nervous to listen to what the hat had to say. She turned around and looked at everyone's faces. Realizing, soon, that the song was over, Rin stopped fidgeting.**  
  
**After the song, everyone broke into an applause. Soon, everyone was being sorted. First in line was a young girl named Angena, Marcie! who became [after a split second] a Then followed Alins, Lyna! Bordock, Norma and Belsen, Holander who went to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. After Corman, Nysal! and Daalin, Comman [both Ravenclaw] came Serpens, Rin She shakily stepped up to the stool, and shoved the hat onto her head. Hello, you are new to Hogwarts aren't you? said the hat into her head. Rin thought back. Ravenclaw would be good for you..but I think that I should put you into.. SLYTHERIN! The hat screamed, and everyone [except the Slytherins] had shocked looks on their faces.   
Rin happily walked over to the Slytherin table. A Ravenclaw girl stopped her on her way and bent over. Didn't you know that this house has created the most Dark Wizards than any other? The girl whispered. Rin looked puzzled. I..I'm just glad that I got into any house at all! I was afraid that I'd just sit there... and the hat would say that It was all a mistake... Rin laughed. The Ravenclaw girl gave a very unconvincing laugh. Why do you think you're in _Slytherin_ of all places? The girl asked. Probably because Rin fell into a whisper We were taught loads of Dark Arts at Durmstrang. Professor Karkaroff sure knows a lot about the Dark Arts himself. I would have been in Gryffindor besides that. she answered, and walked away, smirking. She then started to laugh. Her laugh was high and a hint of coldness was in it. The Ravenclaw girl glared behind her back, and sat back down.   
Rin reached the Slytherin table, where she sat next to Draco Malfoy. [Who had conveniently' saved her a seat] Draco smirked at Harry and Ron with an I-was-right, you-were-wrong' look on his face. Harry glared back. Of all the nerve Ron said, and turned back to his table. Professor Dumbledore looked upon all of the students and, as the last first years were sorted, smiled. The first years were all seated, and Dumbledore began to talk. Girls and Boys, Ladies and Gentlemen Dumbledore said. I know that we are all very hungry, and eager to feast. So, now, I have one last thing to say before we eat this wonderful meal...EAT UP! He cried, and everyone's plates were instantly filled.   
Rin looked down at her plate, as the food appeared, and smiled. She started to feast on a piece of steak, when Draco spoke. You're Rin, right? He said in his low, drawling voice. Rin looked up and put down her fork. She swallowed what she was chewing, and looked at him. Yeah, I am. And you are...? She asked him in her calm voice. Draco Malfoy He replied. You may have heard of my father, Lucius Malfoy. Draco said in an voice that made him sound like he was trying to talk importantly. Ah yes, on the Ministry of Magic, right? Rin smiled. So..uh, what is Durmstrang like? I was going to be sent there. Draco said, and picked up a forkfull of mashed patatoes. Shoving the potatoes into his mouth, he looked at Rin. Rin looked up at the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the real sky, [and was filled with a stars] and replied. Well, I learned a lot there, and I miss it... but I actually think Hogwarts feels a bit...warmer. At Durmstrang, it's so very cold. I'm not just talking about the temperature... we don't have Defense Against Dark Arts at all, like I have heard there is here. We do have a Dark Arts class. Rin said. Draco looked at her with a puzzled expression What's bad about that? I'd think it would be enjoyable learning about how to do the Dark- Draco started. Rin, however cut him off. Oh, no! It's QUITE scary. Creepy, too. We learn how to do many scary curses. Rin shivered, and went very pale. Her hand fell into the vegetables. She said The Dark Arts is REALLY of scary, but yet.. cool in a way. I enjoyed my Dark Arts lessons sometimes. Rin looked at the ceiling again, and sighed. But, it will be good to learn how to fend it off!  
Rin smiled at Draco. Who is the head of the houses, by the way? She asked him. Draco looked at the teacher's table, and shoved a large piece of meat into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and looked at Rin. Well, Professor Snape, the guy with shoulder-length black hair at the staff table, is head of the Slytherin house. Draco said. Rin grinned He certainly looks happy. She said in a mutter. Draco nodded, Yeah, he is really harsh to the other houses, but, luckily he favors us, the Slytherins. Especially the really mean ones. Oh? Like, for instance, you? Rin laughed her strangely high-pitched and very unconvincing laugh.   
Rin looked across the Slytherin table, and saw a girl glaring harshly at her. When she looked at her the Slytherin girl looked back What do YOU want? Why are you even IN Slytherin? She said coldly. You don't deserve to be here. Go back to Durmstrang. At this, Rin jumped up from her seat, and thrust her hands on the table. What's it to you? Stay out of my business! Who are you anyways? The girl answered My name is Pansy Parkinson, and I say you get out of here NOW, and go back to where you come from! She said in disgust. Rin glared harshly at the girl. Well, PANSY....leave me alone, or Rin's voice dropped to a deadly whisper Pansy didn't seem frightened. She put her hand into the pocket of her robes, and brought out a wand. Rin, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, ripped the small sword that was dangling on a string from her neck. The small sword had a stone in it, and the stone was glowing a deep red color. Pansy looked at the sword What-what IS that? Rin smirked. It's a charm I inherited from my mother. Supposedly it holds an unusual power, that it absorbed from the Dark Arts. It's said that only the holder can find the power, and use it for the owner's wishes. I haven't found that power, yet... would you like to HELP me? Pansy threw a nasty look at Rin, and put her wand down. You SHOULDN'T have that wretched thing here. Anyways, stop trying to make friends with people that do not want to make friends with you She shot a look at Draco, and turned back to Rin. Especially when you're not wanted h- But, her words were cut off by Draco slamming his fist on the table. Shut UP, Pansy! I don't see WHY you care if I talk to her! It's not every day that we get students from Durmstrang. He said, and added, blushing furiously I'm just TALKING to the girl. Do you HAVE to eavesdrop? Draco ended his sentence with a very wicked glare at Pansy. She closed her mouth, made a mad look at Draco, and turned to her friends to start jabbering.   
Draco rolled his eyes, and yawned. By the looks of them, everyone was tired. Rin yawned also, and her eyes started to droop. Almost immediatley, all of the plates were cleaned, and Dumbledore told everyone that they were now excused, to go to their house dormitories. Rin had absolutely no idea where the Slytherin common room was located. She looked puzzled, but Draco tapped her on her shoulder. Are you about ready to leave? I'm going right now..and I don't suppose you'd know where the Slytherin dorm rooms are? I'll show you Draco said in his low, drawling voice. Crabbe and Goyle walked next to him and Rin. A few minutes later, they stopped at a wall. A boy came behind then wearing a badge with the letter on it. he said, and a sliding panel slid open in the wall. Rin, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the prefect all walked into the common room. The prefect directed Rin in the way of the girl's dormitory. Rin said and left. Almost immediatley, as she sat down on her bed, she fell asleep, exhausted. 


	3. Moonlit Shadow

  
Chapter 3  
Moonlit Shadow  
  


The next day, Rin awoke and walked down to the Slytherin Common's room. Rin was as happy as can be. She liked Hogwarts much more than Durmstrang. Ever since Kakaroff had left, there hadn't been very interesting classes or anything. The new headmaster was not a fan of the Dark Arts. Rin, however, knew much anyways. She sat down in a chair that looked as if made with solid gold, and had a scuplture on the top of it, of a snake. Pulling out her list of classes, Rin saw that first she would go to the Care of Magical Creatures class. Rin was an animal lover, so she thought that might be interesting. Yawning from exhaustion, Rin practically fell asleep in the chair.  
  
Soon, it was time for Rin to set off for her Care of Magical Creatures class, which was taught by Hagrid. Rin walked down to the bottom floor of Hogwarts castle, and ran down to Hagrids hut. The class was held behind the hut, so Rin walked back there. When she came around the corner, she gasped. A Hippogriff!! Rin said, amazed. She realized that she was the first one there, and very early. Rin ran toward the Hippogriff, and jumped the fence it was behind. The Hippogriff was tied to a post. Rin approached it, and smiled. The Hippogriff immediatley bowed to her.   
  
Hagrid came running out of his hut, towards Rin. He looked stunned. Rin suddenly realized what she was doing and turned towards Hagrid. I'm.. sorry! I shouldn't have...* Hagrid cut her off mid-sentence. Tha' was amazing! Where?.. How..? He said. Rin realized what he was talking about, and laughed. It's a gift I've had since I was a small child.. animals always obey me. Rin said and turned back to the Hippogriff. Tha' little guy's name is Eagle Hagrid said, and smiled at the hippogriff. Hello Eagle! Rin laughed and petted Eagle on his beak. Hagrid leaned towards Rin. I'll let you ride Eagle if you don't tell no one. Hagrid whispered. Rin's eyes lit up, and she walked to the side of Eagle. Rin had always had an easy time getting onto creatures, so there was no problem in her mounting Eagle.   
  
Hagrid watched Rin with an awed look on his face. If you don't mind me askin'.. how did yer get into Slytherin? Hagrid asked. Rin shrugged. I don't know... just fate I suppose. Rin grinned, as Eagle flew into the sky. Hagrid smiled. Rin and Eagle flew around for a while, until Hagrid spotted the students coming down to the hut from Hogwarts castle. Rin easily landed Eagle, and tied him back to the post. She jumped back over the fence, and landed right next to Hagrid just as the students arrived at the hut.   
  


* * *  


After Care of Magical Creatures (in which they learned about Unicorns), came potions. Although she was a Slytherin, Rin did not like Professor Snape. Luckily for Rin, however, Snape seemed to favor her and the other Slytherins over the Gryffindors. Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions and Care of Magical Creatures together, which Rin enjoyed. She soon figured out that she would have enjoyed being in Gryffindor more than Slytherin. Rin also found out that she was a bit more experienced in the potions than most of the other students, so she got along really well with Hermione Granger. At first Hermione had ignored and disliked Rin, because of her being a Slytherin. Rin, however, had proven that she was smart and nice. Hermione had become friends with her, and introduced Rin to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.   
  
Immediatley Rin knew who Harry was... for everyone in the wizarding world did! Even though it was Rin's first day in potions, she met a lot of new people. Rin had also gotten to like Harry and Ron, both of which accepted her because of Rin's friendly nature. How the hell did you get into Slytherin? Ron asked her after having a conversation with her in the halls. Rin had shrugged like she did to Hagrid.   
  
After a good day of potions, Rin went to her next class... divination. That first day it took Rin about five minutes of class to realize she hated it. The room's incense gave her a huge headache, and Professor Trelawney's teaching all based on as Rin had put it. Professor Trelawney had attempted to read her palm. My dear girl... She had said in a sorrowful tone. You are not going to have a happy year! Here is the image of a snake, which means decievement. You will be decieved by a close friend! Oh... and the griffin. Ah, now this is bad. This means the death of a loved one. Rin just rolled her eyes and laughed. Thanks professor.. I'll be sure to remember you when it happens. The entire class had cracked up.  
  
Rin was happy when divination ended, and she could go to her other classes. She was really looking foward to being in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunatley, a poisionous plant had pricked her and she was sent to the hospital wing. Rin was upset when the nurse told her that she had to miss her last class of the day. When Rin was finally cured from the plant's poision, she decided that (even though it was against the school rules) she wanted to have a look around the Hogwarts school grounds.   
  
Rin reached the outside of Hogwarts castle, and immediatley felt the chill of the night. It was freezing, so Rin wrapped her arms around herselft, and began to walk towards the lake. Suddenly Rin stopped. She looked at the ground, and saw her shadow trailing behind her. It was silver, like a pool of moonlight. Rin sighed. Why am I so different? I never asked for this.. people are going to begin to question me... and I won't know the answers. Tears began to roll down Rin's face. I don't want to be really different... Rin began to really cry. Ever since she was a small child, whenever a full moon came out Rin's shadow would turn silver.   
  
Rin was exhausted from the day, and too sad to really want to wander around the school grounds anymore. She ran up the steps to Hogwarts Castle, and made her way through the hallways. Unfortunatley for Rin, Professor Snape had suddenly decided to appear out of nowhere. Ms. Serpens? His greasy voice sliced the silence. Rin froze and turned towards him. Er.. hello Professor. She said as nicely as she could. Snape smiled a thin smile. What are you doing walking through the halls this late at night? He questioned her. Oh! Ummm... well, you see... I just got out of the hospital wing. Then I got lost. She said in a convincing tone. She knew this wasn't the absolute truth, but it was close enough. Snape nodded. Okay Miss Serpens.. be on your way. He said, then he seemed to have seen something on the floor, because Snape kept gawking at something.  
  
Rin looked down too, and blushed. Her silver shadow seemed to appear in the lighted halls also. What is that? Snape asked without thinking. Rin bowed her head. It's my shadow. She choked down tears. Snape seemed rather interested. Snape said, with an odd look on his face. I'm...er... just a little strange, that's all. Different' is the word I use Snape nodded. Yes, well you'd better be off to bed. Don't want to get caught again. Sleepily, Rin began to wander off to where the Slytherin common room was.


End file.
